


Wait, Derek has a job?

by wishingonglaciers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has a Job, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot, oblivious!pack, teacher!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingonglaciers/pseuds/wishingonglaciers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one realized that Derek Hale is, in fact, a contributing member of society. In which Derek teaches online English classes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, Derek has a job?

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

The pack was sprawled out in Derek’s loft, talking about their day at school.

“Harris just can’t get off my back! It’s getting ridiculous! Shithead is abusing his power…” Stiles complained. “He gave me detention for sneezing! Honestly, this crap is getting out of hand.”

“I know! What the hell is his problem?” Scott commiserated.

“Just because my Dad questioned him about his involvement in the Hale fire doesn’t mean he can take it out on…” Stiles trailed off, suddenly remembering that Derek Hale was still in the room. 

“Look, from the way you all talk, it’s clear that you mess around in class a lot. You hardly pay attention, instead mooning over your boyfriend or girlfriend—yes, I’m looking at you, Scott—pass notes, and doodle. Some of you even copy each other’s homework. You all aren’t the greatest students to have in class. And teachers in this country are overworked and underpaid, and they are forced to comply with terrible, ineffective standards developed by people who have no background in education. Was your detention really for sneezing, Stiles?” Derek had stood up and walked over to the group, his volume growing with each sentence.

“Uh...no. I guess my sneezing was just the end of it, Scott and I were talking during his lecture.” Stiles forced out, unhappy to admit anything that invalidated his crusade against Mr. Harris. 

“Derek, why are you so invested in this anyway, you’ve been out of high school for years?” Erica jumped in and asked.

“Students’ behavior gets out of hand so quickly, it’s honestly ridiculous. You can’t contain yourselves for even five minutes. For fuck’s sake, even in online classes kids can’t stop screwing around.” Derek fumed.

“Wait, what’s this about online classes? None of us do those.” Questioned Scott.

Derek started to blush and looked down. “Nothing, it’s just that your generation is getting out of hand.” 

“Oh, nuh-uh Derek, what’s that look for? What do you know about online classes? It’s not like you’ve ever taken one!” Erica prodded.

Derek was clearly beginning to grow annoyed. His eyebrows drew together and he looked up, snarling, “Of course I’ve never taken one—I teach one, dumbass!” 

The pack howled with laughter. Stiles even fell out of his chair. 

“You’re kidding, right? What do you do, growl at them to get them to read?” Erica exclaimed, enjoying Derek’s irritation.

“I’m not joking. I teach online English classes to homeschoolers.”

“You have a job?” Scott asked.

“Of course I have a job, idiots. Rent for the loft isn’t free, you know. Neither is water, electricity, or that wifi you were using earlier, Stiles!” 

“Oh, shit.” Stiles breathed out.

“Oh, shit is right.” Derek growled.

“Uh, look, Boyd and I gotta go, we’ve got movie tickets.” Erica grabbed Boyd by the arm and borderline dragged him out. She looked very uncomfortable, obviously realizing that she’d insulted Derek. 

Isaac just rolled his eyes and went upstairs.

“Well, speaking of jobs, I’ve got to get to Deaton’s. See you later, Stiles, Derek.” Scott took off, leaving Stiles and Derek alone.

Stiles sidled up next to Derek. “Sourwolf, looks like there was a whole side to you we didn’t know! How cute, you’re a contributing member of society, congratulations! No more lurking in the woods, hey buddy?”

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome any feedback, thanks for reading!


End file.
